


Las dos caras de una vida

by AngelMirror



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Derek, Feels, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Stiles is the best
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMirror/pseuds/AngelMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La manada ha decidido reunirse y pasar un dia tranquilo en la casa de los Hale. Durante el trayecto en el Jeep Stilinski , Scott divaga sobre las dos personas que más les ha afectado su transformación en sus vidas. Muchos feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las dos caras de una vida

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa. Espero que os guste este fanfic. Hace mogollón que no escribia asi que no sé como me habrá salido esta sopa de letras jajaja. Acepto críticas de todos los colores. ¡Disfrutarlo! 
> 
> P.D: Stiles y Derek FOREVER!

LAS DOS CARAS DE UNA VIDA

1\. ¿Cara o Cruz?

Al tercer zumbido, Scott cogió el móvil y después de repetirle varias veces a Stiles "ya bajo" y "no te vas a morir por esperar un poco más", salió de su cuarto. No entendía a que venía tanta prisa. La manada no tenía ninguna reunión de emergencia ni iban a entrenar. Habían decidido reunirse para pasar el día en casa de Derek, haciendo lo que una pandilla normal y sin seres sobrenaturales por en medio, haría. Hoy no eran chicos y chicas con super poderes (como lo llamaba Stiles) con una manada que cuidar y vidas humanas que salvar.  
La idea la había tenido Allison después de casi un mes de lucha con otras manadas y criaturas que ponían en peligro la paz que tanto les costaba mantener. Se lo merecían, y acabaron convenciendo a Derek de que el punto de reunión fuera su casa, que "era bueno que no asociaran la guarida solo para las peleas" (argumento de Stiles) y que "o descansaban o un día les iba a reventar la patata y adios súper héroes” (eso también había sido idea de Stiles, con un gruñido de Derek de acompañamiento). El Alpha acabó aceptando poniéndoles la condición que quería después cada cosa en su sitio y ni una mancha en su territorio.

Scott bajó las escaleras sonriendo. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas fueran a cambiar de esa manera: Allison era aceptaba como una más de la manada, Isaac había encontrado una familia sustituta del maltratador de su padre, Jackson y Lidia había resuelto sus problemas y ahora eran una pareja unida y Stiles....bueno...todavía era difícil asimilarlo.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre lo esperaba al final de la escalera y casi se da de bruces con ella.

\- ¡Mamá, que susto me has dado! – llevándose la mano al pecho.

Melissa sonrió de forma irónica y le tendió un paquete.

\- Hijo, te he dicho mil veces que no es bueno que pienses en Allison mientras bajas las escaleras.

\- Yo no estaba pensando en…

\- Ya, ya. ¿A dónde vas?

\- A casa de los Hales. Hoy tenemos comida allí – le contestó, mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿Has recogido tu cuarto?

\- Si

\- ¿Has desayunado?

\- Si…mamá. Si me entretengo más, Stiles me mata.

\- ¿Te has lavado los colmillos?

Scott se giró y sintió una especie de lástima y cariño cuando miró a su madre. Su madre lo sabía y nunca podría olvidar lo que supuso para ella el cambio en la vida de su hijo. Sabia cuando lloraba, lo que mal que lo pasaba que cada vez que tenían una misión por mucho que ser lobo implique recuperarse de las heridas y no estar solo. Sabía que bromear sobre ello es una de las mejores maneras que su madre tenía de llevarlo…y a él todavía le pesa la culpa de que su madre lo descubriera. En ningún momento había tenido la intención de meterla en esto y hubiera preferido que siguiera preocupándose de las cosas que toda madre se preocupa cuando tiene un hijo adolescente…sin nada de hombres lobo y demás criaturas en sus vidas.  
Por otro lado, ha aceptado que así las cosas son más fáciles de llevaaar. Estaba cansando de mentirle, y eso los había alejado y la hacía sufrir…y eso Scott lo llevaba muy mal. Por eso, cuando Melissa lo descubrió, sintió una especie de liberación mezclado con el miedo a la reacción de su madre.

\- ¡Scott!

Por segunda vez, el adolescente casi se va de bruces. Sin darse cuenta, ya había salido de la casa y tenía a Stiles plantado delante de él, haciéndole señas de que volviera a la realidad. ¿Qué hoy era el día de asustarle o qué? Quizá debería dejar de divagar un rato y aferrarse al mundo real.

\- Stiles…Jo – se reprimió el taco, tomó aire y continuó - ¿No te han dicho que nunca has de despertar a un sonámbulo?

\- Tú no estabas sonámbulo…tú estabas catatónico, tío. Y de ahí tengo que sacarte, aunque sea a guantazos. ¿Ya estabas pensando otra vez en Allison? De verdad, voy a hablar muy seriamente con la princesa para que amplíe tus horas de estar contigo, porque si no te pones a divagar y pasa lo que pasa…

\- Y dale…¡que no estaba pensando en Allison!

Stiles cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada interrogatorio.

\- Yo…déjalo o llegaremos tarde – le contestó pasando acercándose al jeep para subir.

\- Ah ¡muy bien! Ahora te pueden las prisas, pero no te muerden el culo cuando se trata de mí. Porqueeee claro, como no es a ti a quien el lobo amargado de las narices te exige puntualidad porque la carroza con su segundo de a bordo dentro no ha llegado a tiempo. Muy bien, muy bien…todo para Stiles.

Scott seguía la verborrea “made in Stiles” acompañada con gestos de desesperación, desde dentro del coche. Decidió que era mejor no contestarle y todavía menos decirle que quien estaba pensando era en él. Que, además de su madre, era por quien también se sentía culpable por haberle trastocado la vida. Las peleas, los momentos que le dejó solo, el que se viera mezclado en todos los asuntos sobrenaturales sabían que habían complicado la vida de su amigo y provocado tensiones entre Stiles y su padre. Por otro lado, supo que esa nueva situación le había aportado cosas buenas: pertenecer a un grupo, ser la parte más importante de la manada, ser lo más importante para alguien…siendo ese alguien el Al…

Scott interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tenía que admitir que todavía no se hacía a la idea que Derek y Stiles estaban…juntos…que eran pareja. Supo desde el primer momento que la conexión entre ellos no era como la que el Alpha tenía con el resto de la manada. Que, al principio todo eran peleas, discusiones, gritos “A mí no me mandas, chucho” y “ Deja de ser tan amargado”. Pero poco a poco, ambos encontraron la forma de llevarse bien. Porque Stiles no iba a irse, nadie lo hubiera aceptado y Derek tuvo que acabar admitiendo que era importante para el grupo …y para él. aunque ni muerto lo admitiría. Las amenazas de muerte se convirtieron en suspiros de desespero a malas caras y al final, a alguna risa. Y es que con el tiempo, la mirada de Derek hacia Stiles empezó a cambiar…sobre todo cuando el nervio del grupo estaba en peligro o salía mal parado. Pasó de mirarle “mira que es inútil” a reflejar pánico tan solo por la idea de no volver a verle. Vale…admite que se alegra porque Stiles sea correspondido, pero también ha sufrido de pasar noches con un amigo desesperado por una pelea con su pareja o las inseguridades al ser primerizo respecto a estar con alguien y que su primera media naranja tenga complejo de caja fuerte de 100.000 candados con seguro incorporado. Recuerda a Stiles desecho en el sofá, Allison animándole y a él mentalizándose para no ir a casa de Derek y cantarle las cuarenta. Si no fuera por su novia…y el resto de la manada (si, el lado lobuno de todos había aceptado con mucho gusto a mami Stiles), Scott habría hecho lo posible para que Derek no se acercara jamás a Stiles….aunque esto hubiera supuesto meter al sheriff por en medio. Porque no quería complicarle más la vida a su amigo…y tener un novio sobrenatural no ayudaba a llevar la vida de color de rosa que todo adolescente quiere. Lo hubiera dado todo para que se implicara lo menos posible con la manada, que tuviera una novia…o no novio fuera de ese mundo.

Pero todo eso cambió con la ayuda de Allison, Lydia y Erica (la rubia estaba dispuesta a conseguir que Stiles fuera feliz si o si) que le hizo ver que Stiles y Derek estaban hechos el uno para el otro…que se necesitaban.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran tomado otras decisiones? Si sus vidas no hubieran dado aquel giro tan espectacular desde que Scott perdiera su inhalador en el bosque…no habría manada, no habría hombres lobo en sus vidas…tendrían una adolescencia normal. Pero, eso significaría que seguramente no se habría atrevido acercarse a Allison, no formaría parte de un grupo, Isaac no habría tenido una familia, Stiles….

Giró su vista hacia su amigo, que continuaba murmurando por lo bajo “¿por qué tengo que comerme los cabreos de Derek por culpa vuestra?” y sin pensarlo si quiera le dijo:

\- Stiles, lo siento

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirar la carretera

\- Nada.

Stiles resopló y el Jeep frenó tan bruscamente, que parecía que los dos saldrían volando.

-¡¿Qué haces, Stiles?!

\- ¡¿¿Disculpaa??! ¿Qué que hago yo? ¡¿Qué te pasa hoy?!

\- Na...

\- Ni se te ocurra decir "nada".

Scott se vio contra las cuerdas. Sabía que el interrogatorio no acabaría a no ser que le diera una respuesta que le satisficiera...y ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada para salir del apuro. Así que decidió sincerarse.

\- Stiles, aparca el coche. Necesito hablar contigo de hermano a hermano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío? Me estás asustando. ¿Ha pasado algo con Allison?¡¿Ha sido Derek?! Dios, lo sabía. Te ha sentenciado a muerte porque se ha enterado de que os liasteis en su cama y quieres.... -dijo Stiles nervioso, mirando alternativamente a la carretera y a Scott.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - le cortó Scott escandalizado.

\- ¿Seguro? Oye, que a mí me parece bien, si eso os gusta. Ahora, podrías pensar un poco a quien le estáis calentando la cama porque...

Scott empezó a desesperarse. Sentía unas ganas enormes de cortarle a su amigo con un grito pero, gritarle al conductor le parecía poco menos que un intento de suicidio.  
Así que respiró profundamente, le puso la mano en el hombro a Stiles y le habló de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

\- No es nada de eso. Derek no tiene nada que ver con lo que te quiero contar...y, por el amor de Dios, no me va liarme con mi novia en la cama de un Alpha ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? – preguntó escandalizado

\- Pueees

\- Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo - le cortó Scott- Mira, para el Jeep un poco antes de que lleguemos a casa de Derek ¿vale?

\- Tú mandas - contestó Stiles en todo pacificador.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Stiles estaba preocupado por Scott. Le conocía y sabía que llevaba días arrastrando preocupaciones. A veces, se había sentido culpable de envidiar su transformación a hombre lobo porque el tiempo le demostró la carga que suponía semejante cambio. Optó por ser el mejor apoyo que un chico lobo pudiera tener, implicándose y yendo un paso por delante en todo lo que un humano puede hacer. Quien le hubiera dicho, años antes, el cambio que daría su vida y quien pondría a su lado para compartirla.

El coche se paró unos pocos kilómetros del destino. Los dos adolescentes, en silencio, bajaron del Jeep y empezaron a caminar distraída mente hasta que Scott se detuvo, preparado a tener una de sus conversaciones más difíciles.

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé que fuera a quedarme tan largo, asi que lo he dividido en dos partes. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera parte? La segunda ya la tengo casi acabada. ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
